MISSION: Back on the Horse
by sayoung1
Summary: Gibbs helps Tony get over Jeanne. No Slash, just male bonding, through a series of adventures. Other characters include, Jenny Shephard, Ziva David. ADULT! PWP. Please review.


**DISCLAIMERS:** Characters – not mine, please don't sue me.

**Overview:** Gibbs decides he's going to help Tony through the loss of Jeanne – no slash, just male bonding. If you are offended by adults having sex, spanking, MILD bondage or simple lecherous thoughts, then this might not be the story for you.

**Characters:**Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Jenny, and a few other random additional characters

**Reviews:**Please make them even if you don't have anything nice to say. It's nice to know that someone is reading the fiction.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You did what?" Gibbs demanded, his blue eyes betraying that he was beyond furious.

She knew this fight would come … and thought she was prepared for it. Sparring with Gibbs could be fun, winning – even better, but this time winning didn't matter. She did it because she could and there was nothing he could do to change it now. He knew she wasn't just driven, She would go as far as she needed to get this guy and if it meant using Tony … then that's how it was going to be.

"He's a grown up Gibbs. He's been wiping his butt by himself for years now. Undercover …"

She continued talking but he wasn't listening. He was shaking his head no. Using a hand he wiped away her words before interrupting. "It's MY team. _**Director**_." The last word he spit out nastily, an insult meant to hurt her, to jar her to a time when she wouldn't have dreamed of doing such a thing without asking him first. But that was a long time ago.

"Protocol demands that you check with me to make sure my agent is ready and prepared for deep cover assignments. Those go through the chain of command, from you to me to him. But your … obsession … is getting the better of you isn't it? No, let me finish! You don't care who you use or how it happens as long as you get him." Leaning in close, Gibbs stared hard into Jenny Sheppard's eyes.

"Are you saying Agent Gibbs," she paused for effect, leaning to the point where they were almost nose to nose. She smiled – a hard mean smile – and then continued, "that you have never once taken a specific interest in a case to the point that you leveraged available resources to bring the case to closure? I thought that as a seasoned agent, you would understand that whatever is necessary and within the role of a Director is going to be used to pursue particularly heinous criminals. If that is all," she said leaning back with the same hard smile, "then I thank you for your concerns." She picked up a memo from her desk, indicating that the "discussion" was over.

Breathing hard, Gibbs leaned back quickly and turned away from her. His right hand itched to bend his former partner over his knee to wipe that look off her face and pound some sense into her. "Oh, this is FAR from over," he thought. Slowing his breathing, he went to the other side of the room and poured two drinks. Silently, he counted to himself, "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, …" until he was calmer. He would NOT let her get the best of him. Coming back to her desk, he handed her a glass, she took it and motioned to the couch. They sat for a few moments in silence, nursing their drinks. She eyed him over the glass. "God, the passion in that man," she thought. Like electricity, it crackled and raised the hair on the back of her neck. In a different time, this spat would have lead first to screams from his talented rough hands and then a quaking deep within herself as he fucked her hot and hard. She felt her body react to her thoughts as her lace underwear moistened. She ached for what she could no longer have. Shifting in her seat, and in order to stop her reveries, she said quietly and simply, "I need to catch him Jethro."

He looked at her, his eyes now full of warmth and understanding. "I know Jen, I know," he replied softly. "But you should have come to me first. I know you think using my team is the same as coming to me, because I trained them and they're mine, but it's not. And deep down, you know that." Gibbs looked away from her, taking a gulp from the glass. He waited.

"This could get nasty … and I wouldn't want it to ruin your chances of becoming Director. Not knowing is probably the best," she laughed, trying to soften Gibbs. She knew he was right, but working closely on this case with him was something she could not do. No man had ever touched her as deeply as he had. His scent alone was enough to cause her to use her private bathroom to touch herself to memories of when he made love to her. She'd tried other men – hell, she was still trying to find other men – who came close to making her feel the way he did, but it was empty. It had all been empty. She knew about Jethro, that his bed was never vacant for long, that he had moved on after Paris. So, instead of love, the only things Jenny Sheppard had left were ambition (hence her position as Director) and hate, hate for the arms smuggler. She would do whatever it took to make that man pay.

Shaking his head yes – as if he had read her thoughts, Gibbs drank the last of his Jack, turned to Jenny and took her hand. "Jen, I will be there if you need a friend to help you finish this. You can always – you should always come to me. DiNozzo will need time. I'll take him somewhere to get his mind back after this mission. This is paid time – not his vacation, so fix it. Jen, he wasn't ready for such a long embed. And then after this is all over, you owe me dinner."

Gibbs put his glass down, leaned in and kissed her cheek, lingering a few moments so that she felt him – his breath and warmth and strength. The smell of him was torturing her already damp core, the sound of his heartbeat, rhythmically pulsing, filled her ears. And then he was gone.

Jenny Sheppard moved quickly to her private bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

As the light came on at Cynthia's desk, indicating that her boss was "indisposed" she laughed quietly to herself. This frequently happened after discussions with Agent Gibbs. Cynthia returned to her work, chuckling to herself.

Quickly Jenny unbuttoned her shirt and freed her nipples from within her lace bra. "Ah," she sighed as she rubbed and pinched her nipples to full hardness, tossing her head back to enjoy the sensations. She imagined that Gibbs was behind her, using his hands to caress and tease her breasts, his mouth sending shivers through her neck that went right down to her wet center. She stopped and reached into a private drawer … retrieving her favorite dildo. It had been difficult to find and expensive, but it best approximated the length and girth of Leroy Jethro Gibbs – and best of all, it had a suction cup on the bottom so she could mount it on the wall. Putting it at just the right height, Jenny Sheppard removed her panties – thankful that she was wearing thigh highs and not pantyhose today – next she spread her legs and put her hands behind her back to pull apart her thighs. Slowly she eased onto her Gibbs fantasy cock, moaning as it made contact with her opening. Making sure it was properly centered, she allowed the tip to enter her dripping core, thrilling and shivering at the feel of it. In slow bounces, she coated her Gibbs cock with her juices, until it was easily sliding into her. Letting go of her thighs, she used one hand to rub her nipples while the other went to play her throbbing clit. "Fuck me Jethro," she moaned as she imagined him grabbing at her hips and pulling her forcefully onto his stiff cock. It all came rushing back to her – the hours he had spent making love to her, fulfilling her every desire, the exquisite ecstasy of him masterfully bringing her the edge of sanity. She fucked herself on the Gibbs cock, feeling it go deeper into her needy center. Whimpering and pleading with her fantasy Jethro, not to stop, she furiously rubbed at her love button, remembering his touch and how he had propelled her into her first real orgasm – just as she was propelling herself now. Faster she ground herself against his cock, hearing him encourage her to cum for him. "You feel so good Jen. Ohhh God! Fuck! Cum with me." Crying out his name, she found her release as she spasmed on his cock, fully stuffed into her wet gripping core, her hand furiously fingering her clit. Shaking, she fell forward, onto the sink, the Gibbs cock becoming unsheathed from her very wet center with a loud slurp. Her breasts were cold against the stainless steel sink. "Jethro," she moaned, repeating his name, as she worked her fingers over her slick slit to ride out the last of her climax.

Minutes later, panting, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror, bare heaving breasts, pushed up skirt, exposed dripping pussy, running makeup. She was a mess, a crazy mess, fucking a plastic cock, when the real man was inches away. He had never come back to her after she'd said no, but that was a long time ago. And she could finally admit to herself … she had made a BIG mistake. Ambition couldn't keep you warm at night, it didn't grow old with you, it didn't make love to you until you screamed. It only made you old and hard, consuming you until you died alone. Still breathing hard, Jenny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

When this was all over, there was going to be one HELL of a dinner for two!

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Be a man Tony. Tell her what she needs to hear." Ziva had barked at him.

She didn't know. He took another sip of his beer. Fuck her. Ninja chick could NEVER know. Tony doubled over as if someone had punched him in his stomach. He stumbled from the kitchen sink to his refrigerator and grabbed another beer. And then he flung himself onto his couch. "Be a man," he grumbled.

"Damn it she tried to get me the death penalty," he yelled to no one. "She fucking tried to …," his voice trailed off. He took another big gulp of beer, and then another, and another after that. All that he couldn't swallow dribbled down his chin onto his expensive designer clothes.

Rubbing his hand down his face and over his chest, he was surprised to find his tie was still on his neck. Holding the beer with one hand, he tried to untie it … failing miserably. So he put the beer into his left hand, using the right to untie it … again failing miserably and spilling a little of the beverage. "Alcohol Abuse," he murmured after the spilled beer. Chugging the remainder of the bottle, Tony put it down and tried to use both hands to take off his tie, almost strangling himself in the five minutes it took to get it off his head.

Tired from the battle with the tie, Tony popped off the buttons on his shirt off, saying, "sorry shirt" and threw it to a corner of his living room.

He launched a drunken search for the remote. "Damn it! Maybe it's hiding with the beer," he said. Stumbling back to the refrigerator, he swung the door wide, giving up on the remote in favor of another beer. Through bleary eyes, Tony tried to count the remaining beers in the refrigerator, but they had decided to move around on him every time he got to three. Finally, he counted, "one, two, three, plenty" and slammed the door shut.

He took a big gulp. "Music," he said aloud. "What's a party without music?" Fumbling with CDs and knobs, he managed to put on his favorite CD, one he'd made of Frankie, Dean and Sammie.

He sang along for a while, pacing in his living room and drinking the beer. And then he was sobbing. Tony crouched on the floor, dropping the beer which spilled onto the carpet, staining it yellow. He curled himself into a ball, rocking back and forth and pitifully moaning to himself.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs waited outside Tony's condo. The lights were on, and he could faintly hear the sounds of a Sinatra song wafting out of a window. "This is all your fault Jen" he thought to himself as the memories flooded back to him of how shattered he had been when she'd said no. Still, Tony's situation was different. He had been undercover, lying about himself the entire time to a woman he grew to love and then had made love to during many long undercover nights. To everyone, it seemed as if Tony was ruled by his frequent dalliances. But Gibbs knew that the converse was true. Tony was searching for something real and completely willing to turn over every stone to find his gem. He was still looking for the Cinderella who could fit his glass slipper … and he had thought he'd finally found her.

"Been there," Gibbs thought. "Been there a few times."

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee. He would need it because it was never easy to manage a drunk. They slumped and then found the strength of 10 men. They wanted to fight and they wanted to cry. They were hungry and then they were vomiting on your shoes. They took you along for the ride on their emotional roller coaster – you hated them, felt sorry for them, laughed with them, laughed at them. Sometimes they talked… repeating the same phrases, like a broken record – because they needed someone to really hear everything, especially the stuff they couldn't really put into words no matter how hard they tried or how many times they repeated it.

Gibbs checked his watch and decided that DiNozzo needed more time. When he looked up, he saw a car pull in to the parking lot. He reached for his phone and pressed the number three speed dial.

When the call connected he said one word clearly and forcefully, "NO!"

He flashed his headlights so that she could see where he was. Closing his phone, he waited and watched as she got out of her car and walked over to the passenger door of his car.

"Gibbs, he shouldn't be alone like this," she said, slipping into the cool leather of the passenger's seat.

"That's why I'm here," Gibbs replied without turning his head to look at her. He knew what he would find written on her face. There would be no concealing it – not now – and he didn't need her to know just how much he knew.

She sat there thinking hard about how to get him to change his mind. On the way over to Tony's all she could think about was just getting there to help him, she hadn't planned on a Gibbs sentry waiting. It was almost as if he knew she would come. And why shouldn't she. They were a team right?

"I just want to make sure he's OK," she said at last hoping that those were the magic words that would get through to Gibbs.

"Go home," Gibbs said calmly. "He's going to be away from work for a few days. I'll take care of him. But when he gets back, he'll need everybody. There was a click noise as he pressed the button to unlock the car doors. Realizing that Gibbs had said all he was going to say, she left the car and drove off into the evening.

"Damn," Gibbs whispered.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Before his eyes opened, Tony scratched at his crotch. He felt like crap. Opening his eyes, Tony rolled onto his stomach and pulled up his knees. He managed to hold it together long enough to crawl to the kitchen where he splashed his stomach contents onto the hardwood floor. "Oh God," he said, wiping his mouth with his hand. Slowly, he crawled past his vomit and tried to make his way to his sink. It took a long time for him to stand, but when he did, he wished he were still on the floor. The room spun wildly. Quickly he turned on the cold water, splashing it on his face and cupping his hands to drink what he could to stop his throat from burning. Coughing and sputtering, Tony turned off the water and burbled, "Hair of the Dog." Shuffling in the direction of the refrigerator, Tony reached it and got out another beer. Twisting off the cap, he prepared to start the process of getting drunk all over again.

Before he could get a swig from the bottle, Gibbs grabbed it out of his hand.

Absently, Tony reached for his gun – and not finding it, he decided to look at his assailant.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked, with none of the confidence that he was correct.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Shower NOW," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Boss," Tony automatically responded. Without thinking, Tony obediently did as he was told.

Placing the beer bottle on the kitchen table, Gibbs made sure got Tony to the bathroom alright.

After he heard the water running, Gibbs called Ducky. Ducky had expected the call and knew what he needed to do. Ducky was on "sanitation" detail. His job was to clean up Tony's condo, completely removing anything to do with his undercover operation, including the removal of phone numbers from Tony's phone, removing computer files –there would be no trace left of Tony DeNardo – all without involving other members of the team. They could never know the degree to which Tony had gone into deep cover.

Next Gibbs made sure the flight and hotel reservations were stored in his notepad. He made a few additional calls and then he called Jenny.

Checking her caller ID, she knew it was Jethro. "Gibbs," she said as she answered the call.

"Jen, we are leaving now. Back in a few days. Paperwork handled?"

"Yes Jethro. Everything is in order. What do you want for dinner?"

He was intrigued that could feel the heat in her voice through the phone … but now was not the time for two old friends to reminisce and those days were gone. "You remember," he cryptically responded and hung up the phone. Making sure that Tony was still in the bathroom, Gibbs smacked himself on the back of the head for his thoughts.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Groggy and feeling like crap, Tony emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Using the word as a question, Tony asked, "Boss?"

Gibbs walked toward Tony, eyeing him. "You have 20 minutes to pack DiNozzo. I'm taking you to cool off. Pack light. Grab your gear."

Tony's face brightened as he raced to his closet, pulling out shoes and suits. Gibbs followed him, laughing at the sight.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Tony. "Hey wait. Where are we going?"

Gibbs grinned, momentarily thinking of all of the mean answers he could give, like Bagdad, Columbia, etc., before finally deciding that his agent had been through enough. "Vegas."

A broad grin spread across DiNozzo's face. "Come on! You love me, don't you? You came to take care of your boy in his hour of need. Am I right or am I right?"

Gibbs laughed – not because DiNozzo was irrepressible, but because the boy had no idea how painful it was going to be.

"Ok Dad," Tony continued. "I'm gonna need my own room and some cash to splash." With that he broke into a DiNozzo version of Luck Be a Lady.

"Fifteen minutes left," Gibbs grinned as he counted down. "Clothes or no clothes Tony we leave so I'd stop the singing and prancing and get with the packing."

Gibbs left for the living room to allow the younger man a chance to change.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony filled the ride to the airport with chatter. He hit on EVERY WOMAN he saw – no matter the age nor the attractiveness – Tony-style, meaning he was brash, slightly raw, hoping to provoke the easy target. Though not a great profiler, Tony could spot the easy marks. Forty minutes before they were to board, Tony indicated to Gibbs that he needed to go to the head. Gibbs nodded, but had no illusions that Tony would be doing anything other than finding someone for a quick fuck. Tony didn't disappoint.

She was meeting up with her girlfriends in Atlanta. Thin, late 20's and flying made her horny – she was perfect! He'd spotted her, fidgeting at a magazine stand, paying a little too much attention to the men's magazine section – the one with Hustler, Playboy, and other magazines not known for their articles. In a matter of minutes, he charmed her. Hungry, she looked him up and down – impressed by his expensive shoes, broad grin and big hands. Within 10 minutes, they had slipped in the "Family" restroom, a single bathroom that was supposed to be used by Moms with young kids – roomy enough, but lockable from the inside so that the kids can't run wild.

She was on him like a crazed animal, getting them naked fast, pulling at his belt buckle, unzipping his jeans, unfastening her shirt, tossing it overhead, taking off her bra, wiggling out of her skirt. She moaned as she grabbed at his cock, expertly jerking him to hardness. His fingers flew over her furry mound, already damp from the moment she decided she would fuck him. He appraised her figure and decided she was made for sex, soft and plump in all the right places like a pinup model, sweet-faced and eager like a virgin, skilled and nasty like a whore. His thoughts were broken when she moved away from his fingers, dropping to her knees to give a few fantastic sucks to his cock. Tony arched his back as she made his cock leap in her mouth. "Oh, God! What is she doing," Tony thought to himself. And then she moaned with him stuffed in her mouth, humming on his cock. The vibrations made Tony moan loudly and then he pulled his cock out of her mouth, before she made him cum. Grinning, she turned to her purse and pulled out a condom, saying, "I think someone's ready to fuck me."

Through skilled practice, Tony quickly put it on. He sat on the closed toilet lid, legs together and had her sit on his lap facing away from him. She lowered herself onto his thick stiff shaft, taking him inch by inch into her. Tony could barely stand the sublime pleasure of being encased in her tight wet core. It was erotic to watch all of him disappear into her and to hear her gasp once she was all the way down. The obscenities this girl knew! She used them all as she moaned and fucked herself on Tony's hard cock riding him fast and slamming into his hips to capture all of him on every downstroke. Tony grabbed her waist, meeting each of her thrusts with his own, and then he angled her … just … right! It didn't take many strokes. She yelled and came, losing her rhythm and jerking unsteadily, legs shaking. Quickly Tony followed, still thrusting into her clutching core. Minutes later, they were dressing and then slipping out of the bathroom – each heading in different directions.

Grinning, Tony walked up to Gibbs, who took one look at him and said, "For Pete's sake go wash your hands. I can smell you from here! We board in 10 minutes so hurry – no detours this time or you won't survive the smack on the head I give you."

"Yes Boss," Tony replied and did as he was told.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

The hotel was a nice one, upscale. Gibbs booked them adjoining rooms with doors that either of them could shut and lock for privacy. After they got settled, he walked through the adjoining door and laid down the ground rules. Tony sat on the bed, eyes closed listening.

"We are here to help you detach from your deep cover assignment. If you get into trouble, need to talk, need to drink, … need to fight, you will talk, drink and fight with me. I do not want to bail you out of jail for talking, drinking or fighting. You will check in with me at lunch 1200 and at dinner 1800, every day in my room. Does not mean that we will eat together. It means I will physically see you at those times. You will use marine regulation prophylactics – here is your shore leave regulation issue – so as to maintain the level of health expected for federal agents entrusted with the safety and security of the nation and its interests. You WILL NOT disturb my sleep at ANY TIME with activities you pursue for entertainment in your room. These doors work and make the room relatively sound proof from movies and other noises. Director Shephard has determined that you should receive an additional $3,000.00 dollars in hazardous duty pay per the nature of your undercover assignment and I encourage you NOT to spend it all in one place. Here it is. Tonight is my treat DiNozzo. We are going to my favorite strip club – wear a suit and tie. Dress appropriately and be ready in 3 hours."

Jumping off the bed, standing at attention and saluting, Tony yelled, "Sir yes Sir."

Gibbs walked over to him, and smacked him on the back of the head. "Wrong hand DiNozzo."

Tony grinned as Gibbs walked away. How many times had Gibbs given that speech, Tony wondered.

Tony felt tired. He got back on the bed, grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, settling on a recent release he had yet to see. His eyelids were heavy. He relaxed into the pillows and swiftly drifted to a fitful sleep and when he awoke from his nap, his face was damp from his own tears. Wiping his face, Tony glanced at the clock and realized he only had less than an hour to get ready.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony adjusted Gibbs bow tie. "We are going to kill them tonight," Tony said, grinning. "Ya think," Gibbs replied laughing as they headed out to the waiting cab.

As the cab pulled up to the Play Station, Tony let out a whistle. "Boss, pinch me! Are we going here?"

Gibbs nodded yes and Tony's eyes sparkled.

"Boss can you be my real Dad? I can get the adoption papers to you tomorrow," Tony asked comically.

Tony had dreamed about being able to get in to the Play Station for a while. It was known as the latest benchmark in upscale gentlemen's clubs, with five star chefs, multiple floors, private rooms, private concerts from top music industry stars, swimming pools with Hefner-style grottos – you name it and it was there for the sophisticated gentleman of means.

Gibbs and Tony were ushered in to the grand foyer of the Play Station by two of the most beautiful women Tony had ever seen. He was overwhelmed at the sights, sounds and smells, turning around to take it all in to save as stories for McGee. He was startled when he turned back to look at Gibbs, who was being warmly greeted by a stunning red head.

Gibbs waved him over. "Tony this is Vanessa. Vanessa this is Tony."

Tony flashed his sexiest smile, kissed her hand, and looked directly into her green eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Tony said huskily, not letting go of her hand.

"Mine," Gibbs said watching the DiNozzo wolf treatment, being replaced by the DiNozzo hurt puppy dog eyes.

Vanessa laughed, flashing a dazzling smile, "He is EVERYTHING you said he would be Jethro."

"Thank the nice lady DiNozzo," Gibbs admonished. "She is part owner of this little place and agreed to let you visit. Here's your gift card that she has so graciously given you as her guest. It's unlimited for tonight only, and signals to the staff that you are a certified VIP. You can do whatever you want. Oh, and find your own way back to the hotel. What are you still standing around here for boy?"

"Thank you, thank you nice, nice lady," DiNozzo said. Quickly he snuck a kiss to her cheek and headed off.

"Like a kid in a candy store," Gibbs said. "I bet he misses lunch check in tomorrow."

"Honey if he doesn't, I need to change the business because I'm not doing it right," Vanessa laughed again. Gibbs pressed his mouth to hers and then he kissed her deeply, their tongues snaking in a familiar dance. Tony who?

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCISISISISISISISISISISIS

Tony's first stop was to the Uniforms room. There he watched some extremely limber dancers do things that caused his pants to fit … uncomfortably. There was a maid, a cheerleader, a cop, a nurse, an army commander, and ... Hello! … a sexy auburn haired ninja – she was paid generously for a few private lap dances.

Then, there was the dungeon with pale goddesses waiting to spank or to be spanked – or if you just wanted to watch, there was a comfortable , private seating area. Tony decided to watch, so he took a seat. Sipping champagne, he watched the most obedient blonde's behind turn a glowing shade of cherry red, as it jiggled invitingly during her spanking – making Tony think altogether naughty thoughts about how much he'd like to spank her himself. Sure he had had a few women who liked it a bit rough, but he'd never dared to give them more than a few soft pats – not wanting them to leave or worse, press charges. Still, there was something to be said at how visibly wet the woman was becoming from how hot her round, bouncy butt must be right now. As Tony watched, he saw the spanker leave, replaced by a dark haired woman who rubbed lotion over the blonde's ruby red bottom, dipping her fingers lower on some strokes to tenderly tease the blonde's needy center. "Oh now this is getting good," Tony thought, slumping comfortably in his seat. The blonde was panting, straining against the shackles that held her in spanking position – leaving the thick lips of her vulva visible and exposed for the exploratory touches of dark haired woman.

Suddenly, a panel on the table became lit. It read, "Sir, please select from the choices below what should happen next to the lovely Belinda, currently strapped to the table, for your enjoyment."

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed. Taking a sip of his drink, he read through the choices and made his selection. Leaning back in his seat, he grinned as he watched the two women.

As the women began to fulfill his suggestions, he heard the clicking sound of the door to the private room being opened with a key card. "Damn," Tony thought, … until he saw who it was. Two women, dressed in short designer dresses entered.

"Do you mind if we join you," the Asian woman asked him.

"Not at all," Tony responded, wondering whether they were patrons or women who worked here. "I'm sorry. My name is Tony and you are?"

"Gina," she said, extending a small hand to be grasped by Tony's much bigger one. "And this is my friend Helena."

Helena was about the same height as Gina, with a little bigger, athletic frame, Nordic – very blonde, very blue eyed – curvy with wide hips balanced out by round breasts (definitely a C-cup Tony thought). Her hand had a firmer grip.

"You two have visited here before," Tony asked as he sipped his champagne.

"We are on holiday from the company retreat," Helena replied. "Bored with shareholder talk, ..and the latest projects for market strategies, … and managers patting themselves on the back … there is nothing like a company retreat to make one want to see someone get spanked, yes?"

Tony laughed easily along with the women who took seats next to him.

"So where are you two from," he asked to keep the conversation going and because he's detected slight accents from them.

It took a few moments for Gina and Helena to respond as the bound blonde moaned loudly as the dark haired woman rubbed a small vibrator against the blonde's wet puffy folds.

Gina inhaled sharply at the sight, opening her mouth slightly, before she realized that there was a question left unanswered. Giggling nervously, she replied, "I'm with the Singapore division of RCL." Immediately her attention returned to the scene playing out with the blonde. She LIKED to watch. He filed that fact away.

"I'm from the Frankfurt division. It is a pity that Gina and I really only get to see each other much except during these retreats. We sneak away when we can to do something fun. This place is expensive, but as you can see," she gestured to Gina, "it is worth it."

Helena crossed over to Gina and stroked her hair. Gina leaned in to the touches, but could not take her eyes off of what was happening to the bound blonde.

"Hmmm," thought Tony. "This is hot … IN STEREO! Two girls and two girls – it can't get better."

Moving her eyes from the action, Helena looked into Tony's face. She smiled salaciously as she slipped her hand into the front of Gina's blouse and then into Gina's bra to fondle her nipple.

Gina sniffed with a quick inhale of air through her nostrils, her breathing uneven.

"Well," Tony said, deciding to take a risk – after all, it's Vegas, "It's my first time here. Would you like some … company?"

Helena sharply tweaked Gina's nipple, causing her to shudder and audibly moan. "American men usually prefer tamer women. Do you really think you would enjoy our company," Helena responded. She was daring Tony with her eyes, a challenge.

In one swift motion, Tony was on her, pulling her wrists over her head, pinning her to the wall, pinching the perky nipple that poked through her thin halter top and staring into her smiling, challenge-issuing eyes. "The question is not whether I would enjoy your company, … because you know I will. But I am not as tame as you might have imagined and you and your friend will have special memories to write about in your travel journals, when this night is through."

Tony pressed himself against her hips, allowing her to feel his growing firmness. Helena licked her lips, drifting her eyes to Tony's mouth and then returning her gaze to his eyes. Tony cocked an eyebrow, as request for a response. Helena tilted her head yes, her smile broadening.

"Then ask me to kiss you," Tony said.

Helena took a moment to consider his request, causing Tony to tilt his head and smirk at her.

"Please kiss me Tony. I want to feel your tongue in my mouth, your teeth on my neck … before I make you eat my pussy first and then Gina's," Helena said wickedly, grinding her hips into him, just to let him know that it wouldn't be that easy for him to gain control.

"German women do NOT take orders well," Tony thought, "which is precisely what is going to make this so much fun."

"I'll consider it," he said, "But we really shouldn't ignore Gina." Tony moved his hand to the other nipple, released her hands and led her by her nipple back to Gina.

Tony released her to punch a few buttons on the console in the room. "Yes Sir," a voice said through the intercom.

Tony instructed, "We will need to reserve this room for the next few hours without additional visitors so please block other key cards from entry. Send in some champagne – more of what I ordered earlier and I'd like the furniture changed to a more …. comfortable arrangement for myself and my two friends."

"Key card number" the voice requested.

Tony had the magic number – not that customer service at the Play Station could ever be called sub-par. Helena and Gina were suitably impressed at how deferential the staff treated him as they quickly complied with his requests and the champagne – nothing but the very best. Since Gina seemed to really enjoy watching, he queried her about the scene she wanted most. The "actors" (as Tony found out – they prefer to be called actors) were only too happy to indulge them in their very own live porno movie … once they found out the kind of tip they were getting from Tony's guest card.

As the last customer service representative left and the scene Gina requested started, Helena, intrigued, wondered to herself, "So who are you Tony that you can get this kind of VIP treatment?"

But her thoughts were interrupted, when Tony gave his first of many orders to them for the night, "Naked." Helena moved to Gina, deeply kissing her and eliciting a high moan from the woman as the two women sensually undressed each other, removing everything with lingering, soft caresses. It was obvious to Tony that these two women had been long term lovers by the way they knew each others bodies, pressure points, desires. As Tony loosened his tie and began to undress, he watched them, filing away each sigh, each thing that caused one woman to arch into the other, each need expertly fulfilled through passion and experience. "Down boy," he thought to himself, "We have all night."

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Just as Gibbs and Vanessa were walking on their way to their favorite coffee shop, her blackberry beeped to alert her to a text message. Gibbs looked at her quizzically. It was no secret to those who knew him that he was not fond of techno gadgets and liked them even less when they hindered him – in this case, when they kept him from enjoying every second he had with Vanessa. Ignoring the look on his face, Vanessa reviewed the message and a fantastically sexy smile spread on her lips.

She turned to Gibbs and said, "Do you want to know about your boy?"

He arched his eyebrows at her by way of answer, knowing that she would tell him no matter what he responded.

She read a bit from her phone and then said, "Interesting. The dungeon, private viewing room with not one, but two women guests – Asian and German, champagne, private bondage show and toys. Did you know that about him Jethro?"

Gibbs smirked. "He's got a lot to work out Vanessa. Thank you for helping him. He's like a son to me and he's in a bad way."

"Coffee first, Jethro and then later you can fully express your gratitude … at least a few times," Vanessa chuckled playfully.

Gibbs hugged her and, keeping his arm around her, they continued their stroll to the coffee shop.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony lightly stroked himself as he watched Helena and Gina coupled in a sixty-nine. Gina, who moaned and jerked beneath the skillful mouth and fingers of Helena, was very close to her first climax. As the actors began a loud spanking session, the woman counting off with each smack, Helena began to gently spank Gina's dripping slit, sending seismic shock waves coursing through the woman's clit. "You like that my little pussy slut? When I spank your pussy just like that. That's right fuck against my hand. Take it, take it. I'm going to spank your little pussy until you scream." The pressure and the excitement from Helena's nasty talk and the pussy spanking she was getting pushed Gina over the edge as her clit began the familiar throb of ecstasy. "YYYEEESSS!" Gina screamed, tilting her head back, writhing and pushing her slit toward Helena's hand. The scream turned into a long silent quake as wave upon wave crashed over Gina sending her into bliss, her legs were spread wide, shaking out of sync with the continued slaps from Helena's assault. Then her voice returned as she caught her breath. She yelled obscenities ultimately ending in a series of pants. Helena's voice became softer, sweeter as she spoke to Gina. "That was good wasn't it," she said, gently rubbing and fingering Gina's wet, wet pussy. "You like it when I make your pussy feel this good don't you." Helena leaned in and blew air over Gina's still tingling clit, causing Gina to shiver. Then Helena spread Gina's pussy lips wide, revealing a thoroughly dripping, creamy center. She dipped her tongue between Gina's folds to gently taste her abundant cream. "You have the sweetest pussy cream Gina." Noisily, she lapped up Gina's juices, her mouth shiny with Gina's cum. Gina slowly moved her hips in delicate circles as she worked her way through the last few spasms in a series of soft purrs and moans.

"Wow, that was hot," Tony thought, as his cock jerked in his palm and searing heat rushed down his spine.

"How about that kiss now? Would you Tony, please kiss me now? I need you. Please." Helena purred as she edged closer to Tony.

Helena climbed between Tony's legs. He placed his hands on either side of her face, bringing it close to his own, and then he extended his tongue, licking her right cheek and next her left. "Mmmmm," he moaned before bringing her mouth to his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, forcing her lips to part and accept him, kissing her deeply. Gina came close to them, placing her small hand around his thick cock and slowly stroking him. Then she slipped her fingers into Helena's folds, searching for and finding her wet opening.

Breaking the kiss, Tony continued to hold her face between his hands. He made his tongue into a curved point and slowly traced the edge of Helena's lips. Her breathing was shallow and rapid from his sensual exploration of her wet face and from Gina's fingers fluttering in and around her velvet core. He moved his hands from Helena's face to massage a handful of each woman's breast. Tony motioned to Gina to sit on his face as he moved Helena's mouth closer to his throbbing cock. As they moved into this modified daisy chain, Tony enjoyed the sweet, complete sensory overload of being engulfed by Gina's wet, slender thighs. That feeling was enhanced by the wonderful sensation of Helena's talented mouth sliding over the head of his cock and continuing down his wide shaft, her lips forming a tight sucking seal, as his cock, for the first time, bumped against the roof of her hard palate. Tony moaned loudly into Gina's core at contact with the back of Helena's mouth. She felt so good as she set about giving him the perfect blow job. He spread his legs to better allow her to pay attention to his balls with gentle licks.

Tony established a slow thrusting rhythm into Helena's mouth while his tongue explored Gina's pussy. When he pushed two fingers into her tight core, closing his mouth over her clit, Gina's still sensitive center, clutched at him as she rocked herself on him lips and his hand. She was vocal as she let him know how wonderful it felt. He used his other hand to land a hard smack on her bouncing, ripe behind, making her cry out and rock harder on his face and fingers. Soon, he was having trouble concentrating because of how Helena's hot mouth was working his cock. Those soft full lips caressed him as the mixture of her slobber and his pre-cum provided enough lube for her to wetly slide him deeply into her mouth. He had to stop her. Reluctantly he removed his fingers from Gina to clutch as Helena's head. He grabbed a fist full of her hair to push her off his pulsating member and he motioned Gina to move off of his face. He handed Gina one of the toys he'd requested and whispered to her, "I want to see you make Helena cum."

Helena laid on her back, spreading her thighs to allow Gina access to her. Gina began sucking Helena's nipples, placing gentle bites all over her friend's pale skin. She moistened the slender dildo with her mouth and slipped down Helena's body to place the tip at her opening. Slowly, she dipped the plastic cock between Helena's puffy folds.

Tony positioned himself behind Gina and parted her thighs. He dipped his finger into her slick slit and moved the head of his cock to her opening, easing it inside. Although well lubricated, she was a tight fit for him. She moaned loudly into Helena's clit and rocked her hips back slowly to take a little bit more of him into herself.

SLAP! Tony spanked her ass hard, his hand print visible. She pushed back hard, bouncing more of his cock into her tight wet hole. Tony loved this part. He called it the incredible disappearing dick trick. Looking down he could see that little by little his cock was becoming coated with her juices, disappearing into her hot wet hole, and emerging shiny, slick, wet. SLAP! This time to the other cheek. And when she bounced hard on him again, this time he buried his cock all the way inside her and held her hips in that position. She shuddered, she wiggled, she called on God, her pussy pulsing at the fullness she felt.

As he glanced down, Tony noted that Gina was neglecting to pay attention to Helena. Taking matters into her own hands, Helena was staring into his eyes while she fucked herself on the dildo with one hand and roughly rubbed and pinched her gorgeous nipples with the other. Her hips rocked and then her eyes closed.

Tony urged Gina to rock herself on his cock as he delivered more spanks to her little round butt. Helena fucked herself to the sound and rhythm of the slaps and then he could tell she was going to cum – Gina wasn't far behind. Tony had a hard time not cumming too. Oh the sensations he was feeling, the sight of Helena becoming a begging needy slut – oh it was good! She was so pink, so soft, so beautiful as she brought herself pleasure, and then there was Gina, gripping him, allowing him to experience a variety of angles until he found her favorite. He rode her roughly for a few strokes before he was too far gone to stop – fortunately that was all she needed until she was quivering. Swiftly, he withdrew from her, his breathing hard and uneven pants, his body slick from sweat.

Gina rolled away from them, leaving Tony to look down at Helena's splayed legs. He removed the dildo and leaned in close to taste her. He used his fingers to manipulate her clit as he'd seen Gina perform on her friend – and was rewarded with Helena pleading for more. "Really?," he asked her. "You want more of that. Ask me nice." He teased her. Her eyes fluttered. Momentarily, she considered some smart retort – he could see it flash across her face. He bumped his tongue against her sensitive clit to encourage to think of a better response. Her begging came out in a rush. "PleasePleasePlease TONY!"

"All you had to do was ask," Tony said with a smile.

In one smooth maneuver, he scooted her down to the edge of the low bed and shoved his cock all the way into her, his pelvis providing hard pressure against her clit. She wrapped her legs around him, pulled him close and whispered nasty things in to his ear. Tony moved his head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. As he rocked into her, burying himself with each stroke, he varied his pressure on her nipple until he found the exact amount that made her pussy contract around him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for long – and from the feel of her, neither would she. He leaned up, and pushed on her thighs, tilting her hips, spreading her, opening her for harder thrusts.

Forcefully he entered her, again and again and again. She met his thrusts with her own grinding, sucking him deeper into her. He guessed that Gina wasn't the only one who liked her clit spanked, so he tried it. Her response was powerful … and … beautiful … as she came.

The things she said as her orgasm shook through her. Tony could feel his own body alive and pulsing. And then to Tony, it was like an elaborate echo. Tony was engulfed by the sounds of sex. He heard the moans, whimpers, and nasty chatter of not just Helena, but also of every woman he had ever fucked – each one of them as they wailed their desires, told him how good he felt, begged for more, or came for him. It was like a loud private orgy going off in his ears, urging him on, propelling him to cum. Husky voices, high pitched wails, a sex cacophony. And then the voices subsided until there was only one left. Jeanne. He clearly heard her every moan, felt her phantom caresses on his skin. God, he could smell her. It was over powering, and he was yelling, straining to give her everything. It rocked through him, from somewhere deep inside him, rushing out hard and fast and strong. He was yelling and screaming and swearing, dizzy, spent and still shaking … shaking … shaking. For a while, he could barely breathe, he could hardly move, he could hardly see – still … still shaking … shaking … shaking. When he finally came to himself, he realized he had been calling her name, because he was still saying it softly, over and over and over again. "Jeanne."

He flopped down, rolling onto the bed, pulling himself away from between Helena's thighs.

Helena rolled over to her side and watched him, stroking his hair. After his breathing slowed, she whispered to him. "She must be someone very special. Someday, I hope I'm that lucky." She kissed his forehead. "Thank you Tony." She slipped slowly away. Tony heard them quickly dressing and then the beep of the keypad as they activated it to leave.

Tony lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He tried hard to think of nothing. Empty blackness. He closed his eyes, thinking that might help. It didn't. Scenes of he and Jeanne played on the private screen of his mind's eye. Abruptly, he stood up and grabbed a paddle and banged it against the wall. "No!" He yelled, crying and beating the wall until he was exhausted and couldn't cry anymore.

The console lit up and a voice asked, "Sir, is everything alright? Is there anything you require, such as additional blocked room time, or other necessities to make your visit more enjoyable?"

Tony took a deep breath, slowly went to the console, pressed a button and replied, "No. I'm fine. I need a shower though; can someone escort me to the nearest private shower area in about 15 minutes?"

"No problem sir. That will be arranged."

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

What Gibbs enjoyed most about Vanessa was her openness. In his whole life, there was only one other woman who was as completely open with him, and that had been Shannon. Vanessa made no attempt to hide anything from him. When he looked at her she let him look into her soul, baring her thoughts and her feelings for him to see. And when they made love, there was nothing, nothing that she would not allow him.

Jenny was different. There was a part of Jenny that was only for Jenny to have. He could never completely know her. He'd told himself it was the agent in her – that she had been taught to never let her guard down, to always hold something back. Then he told himself it was the job itself – that she was always, always on guard because their work impacted national security. It was important and a part of her had to always be with it, thinking about it. Then, he thought that maybe she was just naturally reserved, needing desperately to maintain a secret temple that he could never enter. In the end, he thought it was just him, that maybe if he'd tried harder, done something differently, said some secret incantation, found a hidden button maybe … maybe if he had been someone else, that it would have been different. It took a long time, a very, very long time before he realized it wasn't him.

Vanessa, though, WANTED him to know her intimately on all levels, all the good, all the bad and everything in between. She allowed him access to her fears, her desires. She gave him the gift of herself, trusting him completely and for that he rewarded her with his total focus. Over his cup of coffee, he listened intently as if she were the only person in the room. He noticed, no he cherished every moment they had together.

Vanessa smiled at Gibbs over her cup of mocha cappuccino. She'd been so happy when he told her he was going to be in town for a few days. She pressed him for specific dates and carved out a day for them to spend together.

There was something about him. Part of his appeal was that he never asked for more than she could give. He respected that her business was important to her, taking the lion's share of her sleeping and waking hours. If she said "Tuesday," he never demanded the remaining days. He took what she could give. And in return, he gave her everything she wanted. He paid attention, making him the best lover she had ever known. When she wanted it NOW, he gave it to her hard and fast. Or if she wanted it slow, he built a fire within her and turned it into a five alarm blaze. Or if she just wanted to be held and stroked, he … he just KNEW. And he was thorough. He completely thrilled her in bed, touching every place she needed. There was not an inch of her that he had not taken the time to become acquainted with, lavished with his time and touch, no itch he had not scratched.

When they were together, he was like a man on a mission, a mission to fulfill her, to complete her – and in so doing, he satisfied himself.

A grin like the cat that ate the canary spread across her face, because she knew tonight, like all the other nights and days before, Jethro would not disappoint her. She looked deeply into his eyes for a few moments, willing him to see what she wanted from him tonight.

As Gibbs looked into her dazzling green eyes, he knew. He LOVED this mood and was only too willing to fulfill her wishes. He put his cup of Columbian black coffee down and grinned at her. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Absolutely. But we leave here now."

Laughing, she replied, "Jethro, I thought you'd never ask."

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Exhausted, Tony returned to his room, switched on the lights, and kicked off his shoes. He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in various piles near the bed. In the bathroom, he pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and turned the water on to brush his teeth.

The sounds were faint against the rushing water. When he finished, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "You, my friend are seriously fucked up," he said to himself. He wiped his hands down his face. Turning off the light in the bathroom and then the other lights in his room, Tony hopped on the bed and got under the blankets. This time, he clearly heard a woman say, "Oh God. Oh God!" And then he heard a man reply, "Yeah, but YOU can call me Jethro." There was laughter.

In the darkness, Tony grinned as he realized his boss must have forgotten to close the connecting divider door on his side. Maybe the boss expected him to be out all night, but it was 3:00 A.M. "I should get up and close my door," Tony thought, but then again, he didn't want to embarrass Gibbs by letting him know that he had heard him. "What to do?," Tony wondered.

There were mouth sounds now, sucking? Kissing?

A complaining whimper in a woman's voice.

Gibbs: "More?"

A soft smack, "You know I want more, Jethro. Don't tease." Spoken in mock anger.

More sucking sounds. Feminine sighs and moans, followed by, "Right there."

Gibbs: "Really? Because I was thinking of right here"

Wet sounds covered by a louder feminine moan, then , "YESYESYESYESYES!"

Bed squeaking.

Gibbs, playfully: "Are you sure could I could always stop …."

WOMAN: "JETHRO!" And then a few minutes later, she screamed something – not in English nor any other language Tony recognized, but he's sure it's real words.

Panting, soft after sounds, walking.

Gibbs: "Let's let Tony get some sleep. He's way too young to hear what I'm about to do to you."

Door shuts.

Tony softly chuckled, rolled onto his side and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony slept soundly until nine. He felt sore. He must have been using muscles that hadn't seen action in a while. Groggily, he left for a jog on the treadmill in the hotel's weight room. He challenged himself with increasing the incline and a few hard sprint segments before he moved on to a few arm curls, pushups and situps. He was sore and tired. The shower head in his room was perfect and adjustable. He spent a long time letting the water wash over him. It was soothing. Tony got dressed while he watched Springer. At 11:30, Gibbs opened his connecting door and at 12, Tony stepped into Gibbs' room. "DiNozzo reporting," he said cheerfully to his boss.

He noticed that the room was clean, neat and devoid of any traces of any companion Gibbs had the previous evening.

"Grab a suit jacket DiNozzo. We're going to lunch and you're buying."

Tony grabbed his favorite causal sport coat and the two left for a nice Italian restaurant a few blocks from the hotel.

Once they were seated and had ordered, Gibbs began his questioning. "So," he said.

"So the Play Station was nice. I could see how a guy could spend all of his time there and never leave," Tony responded. "You really have to thank Vanessa for me. Oh wait. Was that what you were doing last night?" Tony smirked at his little zinger. Then he looked at Gibbs' face. "Shutting up about that, boss." Tony gave himself a head smack.

The waitress came with their drinks and Tony eyed her figure.

"And what did you find out about yourself DiNozzo?" Gibbs took a big sip of coffee.

"That I liked spanking Gina and Helena …. Ohhhh Helena." Tony beat out a snappy rhythm on the table and jovially looked around at the other patrons in the restaurant – he looked anywhere but at Gibbs. When he finally did look in Gibbs' direction, he received an exasperated look. Gibbs held his eyes and tilted his head slightly. Tony stopped his hands, leaned back in his seat and said, "That I'm still in love with Jeanne. That no matter how hot the sex is – and it was really hot boss – that I still call her name."

The waitress returned with their sandwiches. Tony's admission hung in the air between them as they waited for her to leave. Tony took a big bite of his sandwich, partly because he was starving and partly so that he wouldn't have to talk.

"So what now DiNozzo?," Gibbs asked him, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"I was thinking golf. Wanna go? They have a great course out here. We could grab some shoes and rent some clubs. I might even let you win. What do you say Dad?"

Gibbs nodded yes. That was classic Tony – avoid the painful and try to move on – but Gibbs realized he was going to have to work fast to push him further through the phases of grief, in order to help him recover.

Gibbs beat Tony at golf and Gibbs cleared the private texas hold-em table – taking $1000.00 from each player, including Tony, so Tony decided that Gibbs was buying dinner. Gibbs picked a bar, a bit of a dive, where no one would jump in to the fight he was going to pick with Tony.

Tony didn't see it coming. He'd had a couple of beers and was relaxed. Gibbs had told a few jokes, some marine tales, he'd been fun. No head slaps. As they left the bar, they crossed to a park to walk back the 8 blocks to the hotel.

They had walked into the middle of the park when sternly Gibbs said, "You know Jeanne never loved you and as soon as you can admit the truth to yourself, you'll start to feel a lot better." He stopped walking.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. "Wow Gibbs. Where did you get that from? You know she loved me. She said I killed her father just to try to hurt me. I give you an F if you said that to help me move on. You were a great marine and you're a great agent, but a lousy grief counselor."

Gibbs looked down and shook his head. Here was the awful part, the mean, cruel awful part. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and let Tony have it.

"Tony, I like Vanessa because it's easy. She never checks my phone to see who is calling at three in the morning. She doesn't say I work too much. She knows Jethro and she likes Jethro, but she doesn't know Special Agent Gibbs. She's never been to the hospital after I've gotten shot, never seen me obsess over catching a killer. Ask yourself would Jeanne love Tony DiNozzo? The answer is NO SHE WOULD NOT because she never even knew you! The man she knew – the man she loved - was Tony DeNardo. NOT YOU! You tricked her and she's gone, not coming back and you still have a job to do at NCIS."

Gibbs saw Tony's hands balling into fists as he'd baited him. "Good," he thought, preparing himself.

"She fell for a college professor, not a navy cop. Tell me, how long would it be before she complained about how much time you spend at work? What? Were you planning to LIE to her even after the operation was over? Keeping the extra apartment, faking papers to grade? Boy, you must be stupid or something not to think about it! Just admit it. You fell in love with the real Jeanne, but she DID NOT fall in love with the real you."

There was the wind up. Tony threw a solid right cross. It came close, but Gibbs had anticipated the moved and side stepped it by just enough to make Tony think he might be able to hit him.

"That's it! Get mad Tony. You wanna hit me? Try it! SHE …. NEVER … LOVED YOU! You can swing better than that! Come on, land one Tony. Right here son!" Gibbs baited him, dodging and weaving past all his too easy to read attacks. Tony flailed angrily. His nostrils flared as he yelled, "TAKE IT BACK!" Frustrated that he could not land any punches, he kicked dirt at Gibbs, and then tried giving a sweeping kick to his ankles to knock him down.

Gibbs yelled at him, goading him. "She didn't love you because she couldn't. You were on a case Agent DiNozzo. SHE …. NEVER … LOVED YOU! Say it! Say it." Gibbs landed a few punches to jar some sense into Tony and to make him fight harder. Tony tried his best to hit Gibbs, to make him shut up, but Gibbs was fast, a highly trained fighter. Tony only succeeded in tiring himself out.

"You were on a case." Gibbs landed a jab. "A case Agent DiNozzo."

Tony stopped trying to punch and instead rushed Gibbs. His movements were poorly timed, as he was blinded by anger. Gibbs sidestepped and tripped him easily and after Tony fell, Gibbs yelled, "Get up and fight!"

But Tony stayed down, mumbling.

"What did you say boy," Gibbs asked harshly.

Yelling Tony replied, "You're a bastard Gibbs!"

"Yup. You remember that. Spend all your free time remembering that and hating me, looking for an opening to knock me on my ass. AND IT'S STILL BETTER than having to watch you feel sorry and guilty and depressed about something that was NOT REAL. Get past it Tony or so help me I will repeat this son."

Tony got up, with hate written all over his face. He worked up a big wad and spit at Gibbs feet before walking off. Gibbs watched him walk away for a while, before bending down and breathing hard. He hoped DiNozzo did not need a repeat performance. He was getting too old for this and it hurt like hell recalling being on Tony's end of the talk, when he got it from Franks.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony went to the hotel, he got into his work out clothes and got on the treadmill, clenching his fists as he ran, his face contorted by rage. Running hard he lost himself in the rhythm of his pace. So what if he wasn't really Tony DeNardo. DiNozzo was the man who had been in her bed. And Damn Gibbs to hell for trying to make him say she never loved him. She had loved him and he was still in love with her. Tony ran for hours, until his legs threatened to violently cramp and his lungs protested from exertion. Sweaty and foul, he went to his hotel room, and, grategul that Gibbs wasn't there, he locked the connecting door. Grabbing a long shower, Tony dressed, grabbed a wad of cash from his hotel safe and left.

It took a couple of days of stewing time. Vegas was a 24 hour city with plenty to do when and tony didn't want to think. He lost track of how many casinos and strip clubs he'd been in – they seemed to all run together in blur – but he'd been awake for a long time and he needed some sleep.

The dream he had made no sense. It was a hodge podge of things … there was an old my little pony commercial and dead bodies from cases lying on the autopsy table, pin up women coming to life from magazines … he wondered what a shrink would say – or maybe it was some induced hallucination from staying up or the result of something he ate. As he tried to make sense of the dream, he had a totally unrelated epiphany – and he hated it. He hated it bitterly. Wanted to lie to himself longer, but he had to say it out loud.

"I loved Jeanne and Jeanne loved Tony DeNardo an undercover, phony made up character that I assumed for a mission. Jeanne did not love Tony DiNozzo.

They say confession is good for the soul, but this confession pained Tony. Oddly, the truth, did not make him free… not yet. It made him double over. He managed to lean over the side of the bed before he threw up. After he got himself cleaned up and while the hotel's housekeeping staff cleaned the room, Tony thought about his epiphany, accepting it, letting it seep into him. It hurt and probably would continue to hurt for a long time, but it was the truth. He decided to see Gibbs.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony missed check in for the next three days, but Gibbs wasn't worried. He understood that Tony had to find himself and that only he could do that – all Gibbs could be was the catalyst for it and he'd done his job on that.

The last night before they were to check out, Gibbs got a knock on the connecting door. He opened it and allowed Tony to walk through.

"Hey Boss," Tony said.

"Tony," Gibbs replied evenly.

"Hungry? I found a great little place not far from here."

"Are you gonna try to hit me Tony," Gibbs asked, his face solemn as he considered it a serious question.

Tony laughed, a sincere, long overdue laugh.

Gibbs eyed him, looking for signs that Tony was getting to the other side of it – not better, but managing it. Behind Tony's smile, Gibbs saw the light of confession. A man can, and sometimes should lie, but never to himself. Tony had finally told himself the truth. "I know it hurts son. Hurts like hell. The truth always does." Gently, Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head.

"Thank you boss. Let's grab something to eat."

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Around 6 PM the flight touched down and by 7:30 Tony was back home. As Tony stepped into his apartment, he was initially surprised at how busy Ducky must have been overseeing the transformation. He dropped his luggage off in his bedroom and changed into shorts and a T-shirt, before going back to his living room.

Tony sat on his couch and marveled at how clean his condo was. It was too neat, like a catalog. He turned over some DVD cases to give it a more lived in look. Selecting a favorite movie, he popped it in to the player and made some popcorn. Dimming the lights, he returned to the couch with his popcorn, selected 'play movie' with the remote, and settled in to watch the feature film. Fifteen minutes in to the movie, there was a knock on his door. He decided to let the movie continue to play rather than pausing it, and went to answer the door. The peephole revealed Ziva, eyeing the door lock.

"Zee-Vah," he said, opening the door with a flourish. "Please enter the Casa de DiNozzo."

She walked in, taking stock of his condo, her investigator's eye looking for information. "So how are you Tony?"

"Good," he replied. "Want some popcorn? It's fresh." He gestured to the couch. "I'm just watching an old movie." He didn't bother to change the lighting. Instead he took a seat at the far side of the couch, allowing her space to sit on it with him.

"Do you have anything to drink?" She walked into the kitchen to his refrigerator. He murmured something non-committal as she rummaged through it. He didn't know if Ducky had taken away the booze as a precaution. She came back to the couch with a bottle of beer.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the movie – she, wondering about what to ask first, he wondering when she would get to the point. It reminded him of some of his dates in high school, where the girl WANTED you to make the first move, but she didn't want to seem like she wanted it. Then, Tony had been more than happy to help out, but now? "Ok," he thought, "I can make it easy or I can make it hard." He glanced sideways at Ziva and decided he would be OK if she didn't ask her question – she could work for the intel this time.

She surprised him when she asked him, "Tony, would you like a back rub?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and said, "Sure."

He pushed his coffee table out of the way, grabbed a seat cushion, placed it on the floor between her legs and sat down.

Her hands, so skilled at inflicting pain, were also capable of a soothing, delicate touch. In a matter of minutes, Tony's shoulders and upper back felt like mush. He closed his eyes and relaxed completely. When she massaged his scalp and temples, he was putty in her hands. He sighed contentedly. Over the years Ziva had learned that there was nore than one way to skin a gopher – that not all confessions required her to physically beat the suspect. She continued to expertly relax him … and then she asked him questions.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva."

"What did you do?"

"I got better Ziva."

"McGee said Gibbs was taking you out to shoot you and leave you in a dessert."

"McWishful Thinking was wrong. Harder there."

"I came to see you the night before you left, but Gibbs would not let me in."

"Great thought, bad timing. Gibbs was right about that. Oooohhh, a little to the left."

"I thought you might need someone to talk to at that time."

"Gibbs took care of me."

"Is there something you need me to do for you?"

Finally, there it was – a real question.

"What were you prepared to do that night Ziva? How were you planning to save me from myself? I needed time and I needed Gibbs."

"But you didn't need your partner?"

In his mind Tony wondered where this was going.

"NOW I need my partner. Then, … well then Ziva I was a mess. Not quite Norman Bates, but definitely like that guy in Taxi Driver."

Her hands stopped moving. He heard her take a gulp of the beer.

"Lay down so I can do your lower back."

Tony peeled off his shirt, went to his bedroom and grabbed a pillow. He laid on the floor, putting the pillow under his head.

"Tony, do you have a lotion?"

He got up, rushed to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of "Joy Jelly".

Ignoring the fact that it was a personal lubricant, she warmed it in her hands and then spread her hands over his back to work it in to his skin.

Tony paid no attention to the movie, instead he enjoyed the feel of her hands. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask her, but he didn't think she would answer any of them. There would be other times. In this moment, right now, all that mattered was that his killer ninja cared.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought over a stew. Would you like me to get it from my car?"

"Oh Yeah!," Tony said. Ziva was a great cook. As she removed her hands and got up to fetch the food, Tony felt too good to move from the floor. He wasn't going to get up. She'd have to hand feed him from his spot on the floor. However, the smell of the stew, still warm in its pot, changed his mind. Finding his shirt, he slipped it on and helped find bowls and spoons. Surprise! Ducky had stocked him with a loaf of French bread and – Jackpot! – a bottle of his favorite red wine. They took their bowls and plates back to the couch and ate. He talked about the movie, what other movies it was like, the actors and actresses, etc., and she listened, offered counter points about which films were better than the movie and critiqued the director's choices.

While the movie played to their Siskel and Ebert review, Tony decided he really wanted answers, some honesty. "Ziva, take off your boots and give me your feet. The least I could do is give you a foot massage for generously providing dinner."

After she took off her shoes, Tony grabbed one of her feet and the bottle of Joy Jelly. She smiled at him as he began to pull on her toes. "Why Miss David, what lovely toes you have," Tony joked. Then, he settled to work providing perfect pleasure to her feet.

"Tony you are good at this," Ziva remarked, sighing and wiggling into a more comfortable position on the couch.

The movie played and they watched while Tony worked all of Ziva's pressure points in her feet – he knew that class would come in handy. As her eyes glazed and her breathing slowed, he decided turn about was fair play.

"Ziva."

"Yes, Tony."

"Are you still mad that I couldn't tell you about my undercover mission?"

"We're partners Tony. I'm not used to those kinds of secrets on our team. You tell me everything – in detail and then you were calling a hospital, sneaking around, gone, not answering your phone … I feared the worse. As Mossad, I expected that, but as NCIS, I was mad as a wet cat."

"Wet hen," Tony corrected.

"No Tony. Cats can be very mad when they are wet."

Tony laughed and switched her feet to work on the other one.

"I was wrong, Tony. To press you for what you could not tell me was wrong."

It was the look on her face, fleeting – but there. Tony looked harder to see if it would come back. The silence was becoming uncomfortable, so he turned his eyes to her feet and continued the massage. In his mind, he saw he naked, speaking Italian to him, her hair loose as she faced him on his lap, riding him, her breasts rubbing against his chest … then his mouth on her. she was, practically moaning at the attention he was paying to her feet. So close. What had she planned to do that night? Pity sex? Had she planned the ways she would make him feel better? This line of thought was making Tony's cock gently throb. His fantasies about Ziva were vivid and never failed when dates hadn't gone as planned. He hadn't entertained that Italian-speaking cock rider fantasy about her in months. However, evidence of it was already beginning to show in his shorts. He decided he should make her go home or Gibbs would have his ass over Rule 12.

Looking up from her foot, Tony said, "Thank you Ziva for dinner and everything, but I'm really tired from the trip. Do you think we can call it a night?"

Looking directly at the growing bulge in his shorts and then drifting her eyes to meet his, she twisted her lips and then smiled sexily. "Yes, it does appear that you are better. You are welcome Tony." Ziva put on her shoes and – just for him – she added a little extra wiggle as she walked to the door. She knew that once again, he'd start watching her butt and that was a good sign. "See you Monday, Tony. Don't bother getting up. I can let myself out." And then she was gone.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

The bullpen had been quiet without Gibbs and DiNozzo. Jenny Shephard thought long and hard about what Leroy Jethro Gibbs liked for dinner. For many nights in Paris, he'd often joked that she was tastier than anything he'd ever had, so she had once taken him out for Shepherd's Pie. Could she watch him eat it? She laughed softly. Maybe not. She should make it public – somewhere that she could get a call and exit quickly if she needed to. But Gibbs was expecting something more private. He wanted to talk. He'd been back for two weeks and hadn't called in for payment of the dinner she owed him. What was he waiting for she wondered? She walked out of her office and looked down into the bullpen.

Gibbs felt her eyes on him and acknowledged her subtle nod with one of his own. At the end of the day, he walked into her office – no knock. "Director, you wanted to see me?"

"So formal Jethro. How did your excursion with DiNozzo work out?"

"Dinner Jen, then details."

"I made reservations at …"

"No," he interrupted flatly. "Not the deal."

"O … Kay. What would you like Jethro?"

"Grab your things. I'll drive you home and you can cook. I'll help."

"I'll meet you at your car – in say 15."

Gibbs nodded OK and left.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

They fell into an easy conversation on the short trip to the Director's home. Jenny talked about some recent potential terror threats and Gibbs reviewed the status of some of his most recent cases.

As they pulled in to her driveway, a delivery person pulled up right behind them. Jenny looked quizzically at him. "I decided just to get take-out. I hope you don't mind," he replied. Gibbs paid the man and they walked into her home.

Jenny set the table and Gibbs shoed her out of the kitchen as he heated the food and plated it. There was a simple house salad and Shepherd's Pie.

Jenny grinned as she recognized the meal. "Very funny Gibbs," she laughed.

The happy smirk on his face was not wasted on her as they sat opposite each other. He put his face close to his bowl and inhaled. Looking up and into her eyes he said, "Mmmmmm. I can't wait to taste it." Her eyes were glued to him, mesmerized and intrigued about what he was going to do next.

Gibbs wet his middle finger between his lips and stuck it into the bowl and slowly twirled it around. "Nice and hot." And then he brought his finger to his mouth and sensually licked and sucked it. Jenny shifted slightly in her chair at this sight, amused and aroused. He could see her nipples becoming hard buttons through her blouse.

Gibbs added his index finger to his middle finger, dipping them both into the bowl a few times. Her lips parted as she watched. "Aren't you going to enjoy it Jen?" He licked his fingers. "I am Jethro," she replied. "Don't you want any," he asked. "Oh, I do," she said as she picked up her spoon and lowered her eyes. He allowed himself a small smile. "Did you forget Jen, just how much I really like Shepherd's Pie?"

Putting her spoon down, and wiping her mouth with her napkin, she smiled. Two can play this game. "No, Jethro. I remember that you like Shepherd's Pie very much. I just hadn't prepared to offer you any tonight. It's a good thing you found a delivery place for it. I would hate to have disappointed you for the dinner I owed you. If you excuse me for a moment, there's something I need to take care of quickly."

"Not if the something you need to take care of requires this." Gibbs reached in to his pocket and produced her favorite dildo and placed it on the table, next to his bowl. He continued eating, without looking at her. "You really should have some of this Jen. It's great."

Trying to maintain a neutral look on her face, Jenny Shephard's mind raced through a series of questions. "How had he known about that? How had he gotten it out of her locked cabinet in her office undetected? Was the point of showing her to goad her into sex with the man , not masturbation with the replica? Or was this some part of something else Gibbs had planned?

Leaning back into her chair, she calmly asked, "Jethro, what do you want?"

"The way I see it Jen, Tony will hurt from this a long time. He was broken and then I had to re-break him, kind of like how a doctor does when he needs to set a bone that's grown wrong - and that hurt me. I need some type of justice so that you are deterred from making that choice again."

"And the type of justice," she asked.

"You have a choice, Jen. You can have 10 and only ten spanks, my hand, your butt or you can give up this and other similar toys. They are currently locked in a box that will be returned to you should you choose the spanking. Either way, it ends here – no additional retribution, we never talk of it again and you learn to think twice about deep cover assignments without following the chain of command."

"And what if I decline those offers Jethro? What then?"

"You have two choices as I've presented them to you. If you decline those options, then one way or another, the lesson will be learned, but in a method and at a time not of your choosing. You're a big girl Jen and you've always owned up to the fact that everything has consequences. Hurting Tony has a price, a consequence. Pick one and once this is done, it's done."

Gibbs grabbed a roll. He decided to eat while he let what he said sink in and for her to make up her mind. As he casually glanced at her, he could tell the wheels were turning – probably going through a series of counter options, rationales for elimination of all options, … OK. She had formed her counter strike.

"Why spanking?," she asked.

"Good old fashioned corporal punishment has a time honored tradition of success Jen."

She laughed that he could say that with a straight face. "What you mean is you wanted to spank me the moment I told you."

Gibbs cocked shook his head and smiled. He admitted, "The thought did cross my mind then."

"I agree that there has to be a consequence AND that Tony got hurt. Butt Gibbs he wanted the assignment. It had been a long time since he'd gone undercover and Tony likes undercover police work. He's grown and become a better agent because of it."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders at her and said, "It's not about what Tony wanted. It's about what you did." He finished his shepherd's pie, and sat back in his chair. "So what's it going to be Jen?"

She sat there staring at him for a few minutes, before standing up and unzipping her skirt. She took it off and neatly folded it over the back of her chair. Next she took off her panties and placed them neatly onto her skirt. And then, she bent over the table, arms out stretched. "Make this quick Jethro," she admonished him.

Gibbs reached beneath the table for a few seconds and then quickly clamped handcuffs around her wrists. She wriggled and started to voice her protests, but Gibbs said, "They are in case you have a change of heart half-way through, which is precisely what happened to Tony when he came to talk to you about having sex with Jeanne."

He walked around the table to get a good view of her ass. It had been ages since he'd seen her in this position. She held perfectly still, but that did not hide from him the excitement she felt at being in this position for him. With his feet, he parted her legs and said, "This will help you brace yourself," and moving his finger along the gorgeous red hair of her center he said, "and this will take some of the sting out of it." She tried to wiggle away from his touch, protesting, "That was never part of the deal."

"Well, it seems to me Jen that you are currently in no position to negotiate. Again, isn't that what you did to Tony? You left him no room except to follow what his Director told him."

So, she stopped moving, torn between hoping that it would be quick and hoping that it would take forever. She heard the sound of his belt being undone and going through belt loops, then the sound of a zipper being undone. The finger that rubber through her neatly trimmed pubic hair, dipped lower between her folds, coming into contact with the moist inner lips of her vulva. Jen's body betrayed her with its warmth and wetness and the shudder she could not suppress that rippled through her upon his contact. Trying to maintain a calm even tone, she said two words, "Hollis Mann." But Gibbs finger did not pause, not even for an instant. Instead, the invading finger pushed deeper still until it was buried as far as it could reach into her core and there it stayed. Jenny inhaled deeply, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a moan. With his foot, he kicked her feet wider apart. His available hand was used to massage the beautiful curves of her ass, his rough fingers caressing the exquisite softness of her creamy, freckled flesh. Jenny took another big gulp of air and returned her forehead to the table. She would not, would not arch into his hands on her body, even though she want to … badly – even though it felt even better than her remembrances of the nights they'd shared when he made love to her.

Gibbs began to move the one finger in and out of her wet center – out slowly until the tip was just inside her entrance and then quickly into her, deep. After a few strokes, he added another finger - out slowly until the tips were just inside her entrance and then quickly into her, deep. She turned her head to the right, eyes closed, her mind fighting her needy, needy body that wanted to press in to him desperately, wanted her to call out to him, moan for him, to beg him to fill her with his cock. "No, I won't," she thought to herself willing her body not to betray her further.

Looking down at the woman exposed before him, Gibbs could read the conflict she was having. He hoped it was difficult for her, and to make it more so, he curved his fingers just right to stroke her internally. A grin spread across his face as she stiffened and painstakingly slowly she slight tilted her hips, a sigh escaping her lips. After a few more strokes like that, Gibbs rotated his hand from palm uo to wrist up so that his thumb could rub over her clit. Jenny's breath became pants, her hips pushed further back into him and began their own motion to meet his contact with her wet pussy. Her moan was soft and short at first – just barely audible enough to be registered, but she could not hold out much longer. Gibbs new exactly what she liked sexually and was turning her into his personal slut before his eyes. He had refused to touch her as he licked his wounds from Paris, but he had never forgotten each and everything he'd ever done to bring to the highest heights of ecstasy.

This was more than about Tony, more than about being Special Agent to her Director, more than about Ziva reporting his every move to her – even more than the fact that she'd made a replica of his cock to fuck herself with. It was all those things and it was about that Jethro NEVER stopped loving Jenny Shephard, even when she rejected him.

SMACK!

Jenny leapt against the restraints and cried out as she experienced the first hit of Gibbs palm on her butt. "That's one," he said continuing to work his fingers in and out of her. His palm print glowed red on her skin. "Do my fingers make it easier to take," he asked. She tried to look over her shoulder to glare at him. "That hurt!," she replied angrily. "That's why it's called a spanking," Gibbs informed her. She put her forehead onto the table, thinking and panting, not looking at him.

"Maybe if you tried to please yourself on my hand, it would take away some of the sting," he offered. Seconds later, she swallowed her pride and asked, "Maybe you could do it a little harder with your fingers?"

"Sure, I can do that for you. Like this?," he asked as he increased both speed and pressure. Jenny really didn't need to answer as he could tell from her body that this was indeed what she wanted.

SMACK! "That's two." SMACK! "That's three."

Now she was furiously pushing her hips onto his fingers, fucking his hand, trying to propel herself to a sweet space of release.

SMACK! "That's four." Then Gibbs abruptly removed his hand. She yelled in frustration, as her his rushed to meet fingers that were no longer there. She thrashed against the restraints and stamped her feet. "JETHRO!! You bastard! Get this over with NOW!"

He did not laugh at her tantrum, but he wanted to – as only a short while ago, she was trying not to acknowledge that she wanted this more than anything else right now.

HARD SMACK! "That's five. Stand still Jen."

Puffing angrily, she eventually stopped moving around. "Good and spread your legs." Slowly she spread her legs. Loudly he licked his fingers, tasting her cream. He did truly love the taste of Jenny.

He pulled her hips to just the right position, spread her pussy lips wide and thrust his cock almost its full length into her waiting velvet hole. She gasped loudly from the contact. He was bigger, filling her much deeper than her plastic cock of him. She moaned loudly, pushing her pussy at him to get even more of him into her in a frantic grind against him. Immediately her pussy made welcoming pulses against his invading cock, squeezing at him. If he hadn't known better, he would swear it was Morse code for "welcome home." Then he pushed into her the rest of the way. She purred and shook. He had teased her well with his fingers and she was working herself closer to cumming for him.

SMACK! "That's six. Do you want me to pull out of you Jen? Is this not helping take away some of the sting?"

"No no no Jethro. Please fuck me. Oh god you feel so good in my pussy right now." And then, "YES YES YES!," as he began stroking her dripping needy hole.

SMACK! "That's seven."

Harder, faster he drilled her, pushing his whole length into her. Her legs were starting to shake. She spread them wider to give him greater access to here demanding pussy.

SMACK! "That's eight," he said through gritted teeth. Being deep inside her pussy felt so good. He could feel his orgasm coming and he knew he would not be able to deny himself much longer.

He reached into his suit coat and pulled out the small vibrator and using his right hand, he positioned it over her clit as he continued to fuck her. The tiny waves on her clit made her scream. Seconds later she was shaking uncontrollably, yelling his name, her pussy quaking around his hard cock as she came for him.

SMACK! "That's nine." She was too far gone to care about the spanking at this point. But he has to finish what he'd started before … before …

And then he could no longer deny himself. He slammed into her quaking center and shot his seed deep into her in a series of hard, violent explosions.

SMACK!

He leaned onto her back, gently thrusting into her, shaking through the last of his orgasm. Then, kissing her neck, he whispered, "That's ten."

As their breathing slowed, she could tell that he was smiling into her back, that he had wanted her just as much as he'd wanted her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had rules, to be sure, but he also was a caring, considerate lover. Breathing contentedly, Jenny softly said, "Thank you Jethro. I think I've learned my lesson."

Gibbs undid the handcuffs, led her upstairs to her bed and smoothed soothing aloe vera on her stinging back side and rubbed the muscles in her legs that had strained so much while she was bent over the table. He kissed her gently and told her he was going home and could let himself out. He made one stop through the dining room to retrieve the fake cock she had made of him. First thing tomorrow, it was going in the wood chipper!


End file.
